Statistically, in the decade between 2004 and 2013, the third most common fatal aircraft accident type was due to runway overrun during landing (Statistical Summary of Commercial Jet Airplane Accidents—Worldwide Operations 1959—2013, Aviation Safety—Boeing Commercial Airplanes, Seattle—Wash.—US 2014). Minimizing or avoiding such accidents is an important goal.